Quests/Event/Portugal Event Quests
Main Characters Alvero Diego Juan Vasco de Gama Prologue: The Journey Begins Facing the Atlantic Ocean, Portugal is a country that enjoys the rich bounty of the sea. It is in its capital of Lisbon that your journey as a sailor begins. Chapters Chapter 1: Alvero of Lisbon Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 25 * Graduation from any beginner school. (Adventure / Merchant / Maritime) * Depart from and return to Lisbon. Summary: The harbour of Lisbon is filled with excitement at the departure of the fleet to find the shipping route to India. You come across a young trader named Alvero who is paying his investors their share, when a thief steals the money from Juan, Alvero's friend. When you finally catch up to the thief, Alvero hears the man's story and gives him some money to return home. Alvero thanks you and promises to repay the favor. Directions: Agree to help Alvero catch the thief. Follow him to the town Square, the Market, then to the high point (very right on the map). Receive 3,000 D Chapter 2 Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 50 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 1. Chapter 3 Trigger Conditions * Obtain the Letter of Recommendation from Diego * Speak to Duke at the Royal Palace Chapter 4 Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 600 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 3. Chapter 5 Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 2000 * Return to the Lisbon docks. Chapter 6: Crossing the Desert Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 2500 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 5. Summary: Alvero has gone to egypt, and the steward has asked you to have Alvero let the steward know he is okay. Alvero was reported going to Egypt. On greeting Alvero in Alexandria, you learn of a moneymaking scheme involving pepper and peddlers. After running around the area, you end up getting a load of pepper to deliver to Venice. Directions: Alvero is located in Alexandria. After getting this quest, you should immediately go to Tunis and pick up an Agel from the item shop. Then Proceed to Alexandria. Alvero is located in the square there. After you meet Alvero, you need to go talk to the peddler at the rest stop. He takes your Agel and tells you you can find peddlers in the west bank of Cairo. Get 50,000 Ducats and head to the landing across the water to the west from Cairo. Procede along the right wall inside the landing until you see the peddler next to the big rock. Talk to him, get the pepper, and then go to Cairo. In Cairo you will be told to go to Venice. Make sure you are not at sea for more than 9 days at a time along your trip, as buying pepper to replace cargo destroyed by fire is expensive and difficult. Chapter 7: Arrival of a Golden Age Trigger Conditions * Enter Lisbon after completing Chapter 6. Summary: Lisbon is buzzing with the talk of Gama's trip to India. Alvero decides to go raise money for his own trip. Directions: Return to Lisbon Chapter 8: A Letter to the North Sea Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 3200 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 7. Summary: Edwardo, servant of Baltazar, arrives and tells you to bring a Barrel of wine to Irene of Marseilles. There was supposedly some feelings between Irene and Baltazar. When you arrive and deliver the wine, you are given a letter for Baltazar in the North Sea. You deliver that letter and discover that Edwardo and Baltazar aren't getting along well. Edwardo storms off, and then a messenger comes in informing Baltazar that Edwardo is in trouble. Baltazar goes out to rescue him. Directions: Take the wine barrel and deliver it to "Elane" in the Marseilles bar (Irene doesn't exist). Take the letter she gives you to the Antwarp bar. Chapter 9: Reclaiming the Seas Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 4000 * Summary: The King meets with you and asks you to go defeat the Barbary pirates near Cabo Verde. After doing so, the King says that you will be going on an expedition to India. You meet Alvero and discover he has become first mate on a ship bound for India. Directions: Go to the Royal Palace in Lisbon. They will give you the West African Port Permits. Sail down to Cabo Verde, which is south of Las Palmas and the Canary Islands. Near the city of Cabo Verde you will see a ship with an event bubble on it. Engage and defeat that fleet, then return to Lisbon. Chapter 10: The Impending Journey Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 6000 * Summary: Directions: Go to the Palace in Lisbon. The guard will tell you the Gama fleet will be leaving soon. Go down to the harbor and talk to Juan. You will be told that Alvero has gone back home. Go outside the Sarmiento Estate and talk to Alvero. Then head back to the harbor and talk to Alvero again. Chapter 11: To the Cape of good Hope Trigger Conditions * Summary: Directions: Go to the Palace. This will give you the South Atlantic Ocean Entry Permit. Once you have that go to Madeira square and talk to the Official. References * Taiwanese Wiki